


'Til the Light Shines （直到光明降临）

by BELLSherlocked



Series: Sherlock fanfics and translations. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Translation Version
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELLSherlocked/pseuds/BELLSherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation.<br/>当Sherlock透露出自己仍存活于世的消息时，迎接他的并非阳光和玫瑰。John拒绝原谅他，无法承诺在将来的时日里给他机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the Light Shines （直到光明降临）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Til the Light Shines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385444) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria). 



> Thanks for anactoria.  
> This is the completed version.

 

**直到光明降临**

 

 

 

_“你夺走了我的全部。”_ _Sherlock_ _的枪口死死押住_ _Moriaty_ _的太阳穴，他本以为被威胁的人很快会收敛起笑容。他是怎么能对自己被狠揍的事实漠不关心的？“我的工作，我的家。你逼我跟朋友们分开，你让我一无所有。它让你回想起那有多 **危险** 了么？”_

_Moriaty_ _微笑依旧，“噢，_ _Sherlock_ _，_ _Sherlock_ _，_ **_Sherlock_ ** _。”他的声音像黄油一样松软，在_ _Sherlock_ _的皮肤下诡谲地流淌。“事实是——最有趣的的事是——你仍然幻想着你能把它夺回来。”_

_不断反复的梦里他总是扣动扳机的那一个，眼睁睁看着_ _Jim Moriaty_ _一遍又一遍地在他面前大笑着死去。_

 

***

 

Sherlock抓起手机没等它多响一秒，同样也没等对方说一声“喂”就抢先问道：“地点？”

 

“我不确定让你不请自去地突然出现在他家门阶上是最明智的举动。”

 

Sherlock翻了个白眼。对于此刻相隔数千英里外的兄长而言，这不过是个无用的动作，但电话那头Mycroft的叹息还传了过来。

 

“他既无受伤也无患病，你应该早点就告诉我。”如果此时他的声音里有流露出一丝半点紧迫的情绪，他不会试图去隐藏。无论如何Mycroft总能洞悉他所听到的一切暗流涌动。

 

（ **你早就该说了，不是吗？** 三年已过，距离相隔如此之远，Mycroft以保护John为名想出了一堆垃圾点子，于是酿成现在的情况：Sherlock在关于是否怀疑兄长的所言所做上总是缺少精确度的推测，而且 **不，不仅仅如此，他不是，也不应该这样** 。只是过去了太久，分隔得太远，不仅仅是他的耐心而是他的一切都将他消磨殆尽。他变成了俗套陈腐的空皮，阻止他内部混乱一泻千里的动力只剩下他的意志，狭隘的洞察和 **希望** ，因为他知道终于如此之近，只要靠廉价的咖啡再熬一晚，他就能再次呼吸到伦敦雨季的气息。）

 

“Doctor Watson状况良好。”Mycroft这样说道，他随之感到那股混乱的巨大漩涡正在逐渐减弱。

 

“ **地点** ，Mycroft。”

 

“我会派车去机场接你。”他终于听到对方简短而平淡的许诺。

 

“斯坦斯特德机场，不是希斯罗。”他补充道，但另一边已经挂断电话。

 

他向后倒在宾馆的床上，闭上双眼。任务完成，没有遗留计划需要制定，而是以“回家”开始也以“回家”收官的任务， **无事可做** 的这种让人消沉的陈旧悸动正迫使他回味方才，担忧起刚才那句“状况良好”中的每个细微差别和音调转折，甚至是Mycroft每次停顿语气中暗含的个中意味。

 

直到五分钟后，他点燃一支烟。

 

 

***

 

“Anthea”（真名：甚至连Sherlock也未知，但从她宣布某几个猜错的名字时的轻笑方式来看，毫无疑问答案就在Jean/Rachel/Sue这几个令人恼火的平凡名字中）正永无止境地敲击着她的新型号iPhone界面并愉悦地全程无视他。这也是她为什么能成为Mycroft手下中唯一一个能被他忍受的存在，即使比起其余几个他对她根本 **没** 多几分好感。

 

他的手机亮了。显示一条来自Mycroft的信息。他选择无视它而继续将额头靠在窗户上，他透过视野观察眼前的伦敦景色，他将它们与头脑中的旧地图一一核对比较。这让大脑中的地图上堆焊了些许新细节（前方开了家新超市；重修过的一条马路；人们着装风格的细微变化，以及手机和手提电脑的改变），他很快拥有了一座全新的城市，在他脑中沉积了三年之久的存在正以无数精密的方式变动。这种机械化的工作仅仅是一种分心干扰，原本应该被完全平静下来的东西，如今让他产生了某种古怪的疏离感。这种分散的感觉甚至让他举足不定，怀疑回到这个城市的Sherlock Holmes是全新的他，抑或是陈旧的他。

 

这就是不被欢迎的感觉。既公开明了又令人不快，这不是他半带期待的救赎感。他眯起眼睛提醒自己这种感觉不会维系太久。这座城市只是他过去生活发生的背景罢了。他只关心故事的主人公。没错，他所需要的只有John。而那会变成他真正意义上的回归。

 

那辆黑车在John的新公寓的周围一角停了下来，直到Sherlock走出车后它也没有任何要离开的征兆。“不必等在这。”他冲着车窗说道。“Anthea”给了他一个标准的礼貌而冷漠的微笑，然后继续将目光集中于她的手机。

 

**滚蛋** 。他发了这条短信给Mycroft，只是为了确保他的头脑正清醒。然而那辆车依旧岿然不动。

 

***

 

“什么？”John站在门口愣愣地说道。

 

与此同时Sherlock正在研究他。皱纹，头发里新长出的灰白部分，体重的变化，这些都说明他的跛行症状复发了，但或许不如半年或一年前刚复发时那么严重。Sherlock用视觉和思路一一核查，用眼前这个John Watson替代脑子里属于他的旧分析层。是的，那个John Watson，那个会在犯罪现场不小心发出一阵不合时宜笑声的他，总是在Sherlock背后稳步连贯地保持一步之差的他，还有遗言电话另一边发出哽咽声音的他，三年之长如一生之久。

 

“什，么？”John第二次说出这两个字。迟钝的语气甚至算不上一个提问。他抛出问句的那几秒时Sherlock能在他的脸上找到神智清楚的明显标志。而他不准备快速推进处理流程，因为这对他太过分。Sherlock有考虑到这种可能性，发现此刻他更容易接受让John狠狠朝他鼻子揍上一拳的情况。然而John看起来要彻底当机了，于是Sherlock决定占取先机。

 

“你难道不准备邀请一位老朋友金屋喝点茶吗，John？”他问道，尽可能地让语气听起来温柔绅士（这确实需要努力，实际上温柔绅士这几个字自然对他不沾边，现在也不例外，尤其是在渡过三年期的严酷考验后。）“我原以为你会更好客些。”

 

John顺从地点点头，随后便转身走上台阶。

 

这栋公寓（当然）干净地不可思议，少量的个人物品（一副湖区景色的挂历，明显出自Hudson太太的好意；一些裱照片用的玻璃相框，通常内容无非是照片的主角们和朋友们炫耀他们社交生活的丰富充足，其中有一半是空的）如此露骨地证明他们的虚伪。为了试图让可能来串门的拜访者们相信栖息于这间房子的人属于正常范畴那一半。

 

但它还是起作用了。至少某个人相信了，（某个三十出头的职业女性——可能是女医生但多半是教师）摆在咖啡桌上的卫报周末杂志正敞开在时尚专栏那一夜；DVD播放机上放着些法国风俗艺术的光碟。Sherlock能在脑中描摹出一幅画面，画面上John正礼貌地用手挡住自己的哈欠，尽全力让自己看上去很感兴趣并偷偷地期待别的更有爆炸性的东西出现。这些是他们的早期关系；后来他仍然努力去讨好她，但起居室内没有其他明显的不是John的所有物躺在这儿了。

 

随后他研究起玻璃框里的照片，在光下玻璃表面映射出John倒茶时的身影。（他对他的每步动作都注入了过分的关心；一如惯例，即便惯例本身正是将他的一切维系在一起的东西。Sherlock试图压抑住体内肠子纠结般的担忧。）其中一些是John在军队里的旧友，在他们重新相遇的几年前拍摄；John和Harry在海德公园拍的照片，他们抓着半化的冰淇淋，对着镜头不自然地微笑；Lestrade和Molly（顺理成章的发展）在某处酒吧，他带着自我满足的微笑站在她身边用一只手臂环住Molly的肩膀，而Molly在她的酒杯上露出害羞的笑容。然后是，哦，在那儿呢。

 

她三十来岁，棕色卷发，时髦无误的上衣，坐在John身边。他们位于一家时尚前沿的咖啡屋（他们身后的墙上贴着一张红黑混杂的拼贴画；食物充满艺术感，但分量肯定会让John觉得少得可怜。）也许是肖迪奇区。John痛苦地坐在那个不属于他的地方，但他望向她的微笑简直是天才。她的手置于John的胳膊上。

 

“给。”

 

John站在他身后。他与玻璃镜面上的Sherlock影子四目相对，他没有正面看他，将茶递给Sherlock后便坐在沙发上。Sherlock在一张扶手椅上坐下，直直地盯向John。（John身上有多少是旧的，有多少又是新的？他需要花多久才能把脑袋里的John和眼前的这个结合起来？让这些再次成为现实？）

 

茶中混合着脱脂奶。John从来不喝脱脂奶。这是他女朋友的偏好，然后跟着他成为了一种习惯，就像他一直所做的一样。John为别人移动了习惯底线。他会习惯它们，并为他们重新校正自己。于是某个他们共同醒来的清晨，自然而然地意识到——离开他的世界会无法运转。

 

Sherlock意识到他皱起了眉头。他啜了一口茶然后恢复了等待，他听到两人间的死寂弥漫开来变得越发尴尬。

 

胸腔中冒出打破沉默的渴望——这是他从未去体会或理解的感觉。这必然是内心软弱的标志，需要用愚蠢的聊天来分散注意以避免思考。但John此时的沉默却让他越发失衡，他脑中提前演绎的所有情节中绝没有哪一个是如此过分平静的，平静地如此空虚。他考虑过以下各种情况：激烈指责，肢体暴力，甚至是直率的拒绝真相——但他都可以应付。但眼下的情况是出乎意料的变量。他该如何下手？

 

“你不想知道发生了什么吗？”最终，他问道。

 

John耸了耸肩，“我以为你正打算告诉我。”他对着起居室中间无人的空间抛出这句话。

 

于是他这么做了，John正襟危坐，当听到Molly的名字时脸部明显畏缩了下，然后是Mycroft的名字接着John始终一直坚决不看Sherlock一眼，渐渐地Sherlock感到喉咙里有什么冰凉的东西正在渗出来。最后他认为，那一定是恐慌。他花了整整三年逃亡天涯，从训练有素的杀手身边死里逃生，每一个时刻都可能是他生命的最后一秒，并且他得确信他耗尽力气将所有可能后果都编入了思考分类。但这种不寒而栗并让人毛骨悚然的后果——它前所未有，而且可能是最糟糕的。

 

当他结束了叙述时，John把手上那杯冷透了的茶放回咖啡桌上，仍然没有正面望他，说道，“我认为你应该离开。”

 

“什么？”轮到Sherlock问这句话了。

 

“你听到我的话了。”John的双手正微微颤抖着，他放空的眼神里充斥着疏远，“你应该离开。”

 

John在逃避他的目光。他害怕被强迫说服改变心意。Sherlock猛地站起来在John跟前来回地走动，他努力劝退软弱。“John，看着我。拜托。”

 

“不。”摇头，一声叹息，“不，Sherlock，我——我不知道。我不清楚我知道的什么，我没法像你那样马上让我的脑袋理清楚这些东西，我想我需要——”

 

“需要什么？”时间？一个解释？这些都简单，这些他都能给他。

 

“我不知道。”John像被抽空力气一样倒塌在椅子里，“请你，现在离开。”

 

Sherlock照做了。“把那张DVD放回盒子里，”他走出去的同时这么说道，“如果被刮坏了她不会高兴的。”

 

“Bethany，”John回答他，“她的名字是Bethany。”随后他便紧紧闭上嘴巴，让目光的注视点移到别处。Sherlock回头看着他只一会儿，再也得不到别的信息了。很显然John已经向他透露了比本来打算更多的东西。

 

慢地像蜗牛——这是他走路的状态，无视身后以谨慎的距离跟随的黑车，他思索着该如何对付骨子里这股陌生的空洞感，这感觉好像他只要走错一步就能从地表飘起来一样——他还记得别的细节。

 

John的墙上，没有任何一张Sherlock的照片。

 

***

 

下午的晚些时候，他终于让步决定读一读Mycroft的信息。

 

其中只有一条链接，它直接联向了John的博客。

 

我知道你们有着最好的打算，他从开头部分读起，但我想请你们帮个忙。我知道自从Sherlock死后时不时有一些“目击”流言，我还没愚蠢到认为我有能耐阻止网上的猜测云云，但请你们不要把我拖进来。

 

那一天我也在场，和他在一起，所以我知道那些流言都不是真的。我已经逐渐学会妥协了，虽然那一点也不容易但我还是做到了。那些宣称看到他还活着的人们也许曾经给过我希望，但说实话，现在他们只能让我感到恼火。我没打算指使任何人在博客圈上什么能写什么不能写，但出于尊敬，我请那些在Sherlock生前知晓并关心他的朋友们，不要再发那些东西给我了。

 

在一些所谓阴谋论网站的草草过目除了留下粗制滥造的猜测不能说明什么，一些可笑而离谱的结论。他能想象John一行一行读着那些东西，他也许期待着来自Sherlock本人的轻视，和脑内的咨询侦探共享某个讽刺而苦涩的笑意，而有那么一段短暂的时间内他甚至厌恶起自己的假死以及留给Moriaty和他同事的暴力手段。

 

他晃走繁杂无用的思索，重新跟上目前进度。

 

John对接受现实出现了困难。他得强行将新的事实塞入他已经逐渐适应的思路，并将已然被证实为谬误的部分给一一清除。但他最终会克服这些。这只是时间长短的问题，仅此而已。最初John也适应着成为Sherlock生活的一部分，不是么？他无止境适应环境的天性让他们受用（或至少让Sherlock受用）；这些最后都会迎刃而解，所以这一次也不例外。它必须要被解决。Sherlock——像对别人一样不情愿地承认他——对John颇有信心。

 

（他想象过John望向他的眼神，想象过看到他从坟墓归来时眼里升起的笑意，这些想象的画面曾经支持他前行，让他熬过最后绝望的数月。他一直以来对John有十足的信心。他别无他选。）

 

***

 

他第二次出现在公寓时，John当着他的面摔上门。

 

Sherlock把John出现在窗边的倒影看做是他们的最新进展。当然是愤怒；进展需要拖后，但并不是毫无希望，即使这颇具困难，拖到现在仍未解决便是最佳证明。John本来应该在他们第一次重逢时就朝他怒骂一顿，或许是揍他甚至是大发雷霆，但那种不满也本来应该在一瞬间就被耗尽，而不是像黑夜里被煽动的灰烬一样持续燃烧更生。

 

John上一次说了什么？ **我想我需要——我不知道** 。

 

愤怒感应该就在那时开始在表面下悄悄沸腾了。John没有谈论他需要什么来让他适应眼下情况（很显然不仅仅是时间）——或不仅仅如此，不管怎样。但他有在谈论需要什么来让他去原谅Sherlock。如今Sherlock需要做的就是赢回他在John（或他们）生活中的地位。

 

他现在不会再谈论这个，他现在甚至都不想和Sherlock说话。Sherlock需要靠自己的力量来找出答案。这不会太麻烦，John属于简单的生物。也许需要几次努力，而无需更多。

 

**反复实验法，John？** Sherlock这样想道（促使他自己这样想道。） **缺乏想象力。**

 

但他不止一次认真地考虑到拒绝这个挑战。

 

***

 

他目前隐匿在街角落的一家咖啡厅，那里刚好是John的所住街区（暂时所住—— **当然了** ）。不敢恭维的咖啡，但这个角度刚好能清楚地看到John每天下班回家必经之路的下车车站。John比他应当出现的时间晚了一些。此时Sherlock端起了他的第三杯咖啡，咖啡店老板已经在故意用拖把收拾他脚边的那块地方了，然后他看到了John——不，是看到了 **他们** 。

 

这就是他迟到的原因。她的职业是教师——不，预科大学的讲师——而且考试季正如火如荼进行中。结束了外科医生的工作后他前去见她。此刻她的一只手正环住John的胳臂；动作随意（表示所有权），她面对他微笑，她张口说话时带着一副温柔热切的表情，对话以她的一阵柔和的大笑告一段落。（刺激性的笑。）（也是关切的笑。）

 

在浓郁的咖啡因和雨季蔓延的特有过分情感波动中，Sherlock感到胃里正涌上一股不舒心的作呕感。

 

John后背和肩膀的僵硬线条看上去放松了一丁点。他现在很快乐，和她在一起时至少比之前要快乐。

 

之前的计划不得不推后。

 

***

 

调查她易如反掌。Mycroft对他抬起了一边眉毛，欲言又止。Bethany Robbins：在城市和伊斯林顿学院教法语和意大利语，工作量不小，周二跳尊巴舞，周五和姐妹喝鸡尾酒。她日程表的其他部分无固定安排，尽管她肯定不会都耗在跟John呆在一起；她在John的公寓每周留宿两三个晚上，不会更多了。（至于此刻，她显然别有用心。）他仍然认为只需要这两个晚上他将夺回John。

 

今天是周三。两个晚上的等待似乎长得有些不可接受。

 

他拿起手机用拇指拼写着短信（要不了多长时间），然后他改了主意放下手机。常人灌输不同层次价值观的高低取决于表达方式，即使在逃亡途中他也牢记这条。一条手机短信可传达不了他要的高度。

 

所以当John在周四早上动身去诊所时，映入眼帘的是在公交站等候他的Sherlock。

 

有在那么短的几乎看不见的一瞬间内他显得有些憔悴，然而很快他立马挺起肩膀恢复成他原来的高大模样。

 

“John，”Sherlock轻易地拦住了他，然而John并没有放慢步伐也下定决心不去看他一眼。坚持不懈继续推进。“John，你在干什么？”

 

“赶地铁。”

 

“你要走十五分钟，你会迟到的。”

 

“别装得好像你在乎一样，告诉我你想干什么？”

 

“我不——”

 

“Sherlock。”

 

“好吧。”深呼吸。（别犹豫，上帝啊。）“我想——和你道歉。”

 

“你。 **想** 和我道歉。”

 

“是的。”

 

John仍然大步向前，但他终于看向了Sherlock，用眼角的余光，这很好。这结果必须很好。

 

“我从未想过要伤害你，John。那次是无法避免的。我本来不该让你替我默哀。给我个机会把，我 **很** 抱歉。”

 

“好吧。”John没停下脚步。

 

“好吧？”

 

“你说了你的话，我也听了你的话。你现在可以离开了。好吗？”

 

“John。”先停下脚步的人是Sherlock。他们俩挡在人行道中间，不时有好奇观望的路人，毫无疑问他们把眼前这场景板上钉钉成某种尴尬的分手持久战。虽然这令人不安地接近了事实。“我——”

 

“你指望我说什么？‘噢你已经对我道过歉了，一切都过去了然后呢？我们回到原来的生活吧，我相信你解开了所有谜团而且一突发奇想就从楼上跳下去’？我不能那样做，Sherlock，我无法忘记你让我——”John断了话头，紧紧闭上眼睛，“我不能。”他再次这么说道。

 

“为什么不能？”

 

John摇摇头离开了这里。

 

***

  


“你还为这事怪我，John？以免你忘了，我得提醒你这是你选择的危险生活。而我拯救了它，我已经回到这了。我甚至参与协调了你的 **感情** 周折而且我道歉了，而你仍然——在生闷气。这真是可悲。”

 

他的声音变得尖锐又轻蔑，那从不是什么难事。自打他上次的道歉宣告失败后，他便有了时间去考虑这些——实际上他考虑了点别的东西。而后那个想法就像在不停唠叨一样缩在骨子里瘙痒作祟：那就是他是 **对的** 。

 

“你是对的，”John简短地抛出它，就像那样停下，“那就是你至今仍然没明白的，对吧？感情？你想怎么争辩这个观点都行随你喜欢，你甚至可以被认为是对的，但这不意味着我能——”他再次摇了摇头，“我本来能用我毕生时光信任你的，你知道的。可你甚至都不信任我。我再也不明白我对你到底意味着什么了，或者是我曾经意味着什么。如果你曾经视我为——我不知道，我只是，我不明白。”他嘴上仍然装作倔强，但某种伤感已经清清楚楚地写在他的脸上。他死死拽着外套袖子。噢上帝啊。他是要道歉的，不是吗？

 

道歉，而不是原谅。

 

在他这么做前Sherlock已经出门而去。

 

***

 

Lestrade狠狠揍了他，好像这是在弥补John没能揍他的疏忽大意一样。Sherlock踉跄了一下，迅速用一只手靠着办公室的门支撑住自己，但他没有看漏Lestrade打量他身后无人空间的方式，换言之他看得出他们即将要谈论的问题。

 

所以在Lestrade开口之前他便摇了摇头。两星期后事情稍微萌发了些许希望，每次Sherlock瞥见手机信息时手指都会条件反射地抽搐，然而他已经习惯于每次发现信息不是发自于John时胃里失望地一沉（即使他本不该有任何理由期待什么），至于Mycroft，他已经放弃在早餐桌边藏起他担忧的表情了。此时需要一点注意力转移法，当然很有可能效果倍增。

 

受害者一名，二十出头，苦读的音乐家，和三个女孩合租房子，其中两人是研究生另一人是办公室临时雇员。死因：窒息。尸体上没有伤痕，房间（密室）没有强行入室的迹象。死者死亡当晚有两名室友在房子里，没有人听到动静。这案子毫无难度， **一眼明了** ，简直是浪费他的时间，Sherlock在草率的环视死者卧室一圈后便得出了答案，但他可以靠假扮无知打发接下来的一两小时。

 

那位办公室临时雇员在走廊里大声吸鼻子，这时一位Sherlock不认识的女警员（年纪轻轻，新入队，很可能是最后一位新人）理解地点点头递去一张手帕。

 

“我最后一次和她说话，还是我们因为微波炉吵架，”她抽泣着说，“她的烘豆洒得到处都是，她没收拾它们，然后我就冲她大吼大叫但是她现在——如果她——上帝啊——”那姑娘又一次嚎啕大哭。Sherlock推开她时没费神说一句“借过”，于是遭到女警员的怒视一枚，他把注意力放回手机便无视了她。

 

**手上有个案子** ，他敲击手机键盘， **需要你的帮助。如果你手头没有大麻烦。SH**

 

他在按下“发送”前删掉了最后一个句子。

 

现在是午餐时间，John无疑会收到这条。不管他对Sherlock有多生气，此时都没理由无视它。

 

在他收到回复前的二十分钟里。John毫无疑问把几个可能的回复写了又删删了又写。他心软了。这很好。

 

**我在工作。**

**一个女人死了，John。**

**SH**

**我以为你根本不关心。**

**关心无法让人起死回生。**

**找出凶手倒管点用。**

**SH**

 

又过了五分钟。

 

**地址在哪？**

 

 

***

 

John皱着眉头环视房间观察死者，就是坚决不看Sherlock一眼。

 

“知道了，”他检查完尸体后说道，“死因窒息。呼吸困难？”

 

“或者有一位隐秘到不惊动房子里另两人就能闯入锁住的房间行凶的入侵者？”

 

“是下毒吗？她有患病治疗吗？”

 

“没有。但Lestrade手下在她床头柜发现一瓶开封了的抗抑郁症处方药。”

 

“开封的？”

 

他看着John再一次凝视房间每个角落，看着书橱上的塔罗牌和挂在窗户上的捕梦器，看着依次排列的遗物碎片。那个显而易见的结论在他喉咙里憋的发痒，他竭力把它咽回肚子告诉自己耐心点。

 

“他们还找到了什么？她看起来有点嬉皮士的作风。也许她正在用——”John做了个苦脸，“——替代药物。有些地方对他们在卖什么药一点都不谨慎。”

 

“那是 **当然** 的。”竭力不去翻白眼需要努力，Sherlock做到了。他拉开床头柜最顶层的抽屉，翻出一小盒看起来像中草药的东西，“而且Anderson还坚持说这是熏香。”

 

他走出房子的路上把那盒子丢给Lestrade，“给那东西做个检验。乌头，俗称附子花，传统中医里用于抗疲劳。不正确使用会留下高毒素，导致的死亡表面呈现为窒息状。你们的神秘杀手就是某个躲在宽松政策保护网下的药剂师。”他转向John，他试着记起当他们并肩工作时微笑的感觉，记起John习惯性地夸赞 **真是太神奇了** 而他正想拥有它们。他的脸面正欲垮非垮，“你帮我省掉一下午的沉闷时间。一起吃中饭？”

 

John脸上乌云密布。“我得赶回去工作了。”他急匆匆离开的步伐证实了前一句谎言。Sherlock没漏掉他们离开时Lestrade看向John的疑问神色，以及John摇头的方式，和动作 **之后** 的暗示。

 

他还不能习惯这种看着他的朋友们——如果他还能这么称呼他们——以局外人的身份审视他。他不在的时间里，看起来他们联合起来形成某种古怪联合，当时是为了失去的那个人——而如今那个人，已然被排除出局。

 

表面上就是这样了，他耸耸肩膀。等John绕过马路尽头拐弯处时才动身跟上他。

 

***

 

他才发现John仍然会拜访他的坟墓。

 

Mycroft让人把坟墓两边都安上了窃听，毫无疑问——一束看上去极其吓人的塑料假花，贴着“爱你的妈妈”，下面隐藏了一只麦克风——所以他不用冒险靠太近也能听到John在说什么。之后有足够的时间，于是他在一个安全的距离外耐心等待，在他转身离开前又呆了一小会儿。之后，因为某些原因他不能（也不会）拒绝发现自己正在去向贝克街的路上（意气用事，愚蠢之极，胸腔里的一阵深痛正让他通往让事情更糟糕的方向），他无法自抑地伸向口袋中的那枚钥匙，那枚他从未丢弃的钥匙。

 

Hudson太太正在度假，不会出什么乱子的。

 

他知道是Mycroft一直在付房租，而且明确指示不准动房间任何东西。房间里一股阴森森的死寂笼在头上，壁炉架上的厚重灰尘给他的指尖蒙上一层白霜。他的双手微微抽搐着，他想去搅乱眼前这房间，想去把纸张和盒子扔作一团好让这个地方多点生气，但当他伸出手想这么做时，他僵住了。最终他坐进John的旧扶手椅中，曲着的膝盖置于胸前，他凝视着眼前空旷的房间，他甚至以为如果他低下头或许会发现自己已经堕入无限的虚空。

 

他的大脑意料之外的闯入那个死者的舍友的身影，她在走廊里大哭自责，就好像那些微不足道的小争执让平凡生活多了点 **意义** 一样。

 

他努力三次才把她的脸清出大脑。

 

***

 

 

“这真有意思，”John的声音通过Mycroft的电脑传入耳中，“我有一堆东西从未说出口，我已经习惯认为我能再一次看见你，哪怕只有一次，只有一分钟，我会把那些话全部告诉你。然而现在你回来了，我甚至不能——我无法 **看着** 你，上帝啊。如果我允许我这样做了，你就会——你会——我不知道。我再也不能知道了。”

 

之后是一阵沉寂，长到让他怀疑John是不是离开了。

 

“我很感谢你。”然后John的声音再次响起，“你让我的存在更有价值。我，”他重重吞咽了下，“ **我曾经爱你** 。”他哽咽着吞下撕裂的声音，力气大到像锤子般击打他过去时表态中的每个字，证明它得是（必须）是一个谎言。

 

***

 

他给John发了信息，向他解释在某几个案子上需要他的医学意见，他尽可能经常地给他信息，尽量不看起来目的明显得可怜。John总是很不情愿，但在Sherlock警告他如果他们不尽快解决案子会有更多人死去时，John天性善良的一面总是无法抵抗。即使凶手不存在，即使Sherlock不得不竭力抗拒不耐烦揉乱头发的冲动，以及他早已知道真相的事实。

 

John始终拒绝与他对视，离开时总是能走多快就走多快，推辞无非是工作或是Bethany。Sherlock正缓慢地从旧惯例中重矫节奏，但那种空洞的绞痛仍然时有余悸——再也没有人对他骨子里旁若无人的突然激动露出赞叹的笑容，也没有人在结案后陪他安静地坐在一起，吃着打包外带的炒面，心不在焉地抱怨着没完没了的换台——所以他坚持不断地发给John短信，希望 **这一次** 总能奏效，这一次John会屈服于他。

 

他在确信Bethany不在的晚上敲John的门，他从未和她面对面而且对碰面也毫无兴趣，但从公寓中日益增长的Bethany的个人财产来看，她是个素食主义者；她苦读那些不感冒的书是为了能在办公休息室插上话；以及她的姐妹下个月要在艾克赛特结婚，她铁了心要拖John周末去参加。

 

John一定会去的，John对待她的感情很认真。或者说，至少他正竭尽全力地认真对待。

 

大多数时间内，John泡咖啡并干巴巴地维持着最低程度的对话，Sherlock是几乎沉默不语的那个，有时他十分想冲John大声怒吼让John冲自己大喊大叫，因为这肯定比 **毫无进展** 要好得多，然而他克制住了自己的欲望因为这根本不会奏效。之后他喝完咖啡直接走人，有时是去向Mycroft的住处，他一度发现双腿正危险地游走在自己能在伦敦搞到可卡因的地带边缘。

 

如果他能让John恨他，也许事情会有起色。如果John恨他那么就会在意他。

 

然后有一天晚上John这样说道，“现在不行，Sherlock，今晚不行， **我不行** 。”以及“请你从我家里这滚出去或做点别的什么，谢谢。”（这句话内涵的某种成分正从内部一点点撕碎他，因为Mycroft不是，也永远不会成为他的家。）他淋着雨坐在门阶上，寒冷让他打了个哆嗦，他毫不在意，他只在意方才John声音中的恳求，除了受伤，一定还有 **别的什么** 。当第二天早上John发现Sherlock还杵在门口时，他狠狠地问候了上帝后立马推着Sherlock进了公寓，他把浸湿的外套放在暖气片上，给Sherlock泡上一杯糖分适中的咖啡，虽然全程仍旧躲避Sherlock的目光。

 

他感到的疼痛，不仅仅来源于寒冷。

 

他发现自己想张口说些什么。但如果这么做了他们将前功尽弃，他不敢保证那会奏效，但他依然想把它们说出来。 **真是意气用事** 。John目前还在假装Sherlock是空气，而且他这招成功地再次挫伤他，无需实验。

 

他记得John在他坟墓说的每一句话，他说过 **我曾经爱你** （Sherlock在脑海里将它自动更正为， **我爱你，即使我现在身不由己** ）而且他也知道——他一直知道就平凡人的观念来说，那也是最接近他现在想表达想法的句子。

 

但如果他这么说了John绝不会相信。他得小心注意接下来的话，也许该多一点直接，少一点隐晦。

 

他没尝试过的努力屈指可数，所以他下定决心只用了一丁点的时间。

 

这一次，他和John并排坐在沙发上，而不是什么扶手椅。他把手上的咖啡杯置于地板上稍远的距离，确保之后他不会踢翻它。John瞬间向一边移开了视线，在Sherlock拿走他手上的杯子放在一边时他忍不住疑惑地眨了眨眼。

 

“Sherlock，”他说，“你在做——”

 

“我在解释。”Sherlock这么说着，然后探身吻了他。

 

John的嘴唇，温暖又干燥。他的呼吸，带着咖啡的苦味，没有早餐的味道。他推开Sherlock的动作慢了半秒，就在那个瞬间Sherlock脑中闪过， **成功了** 。

 

“我现在和Beth在一起，”John试图抗议，Sherlock不予理会因为John喘着粗气然后，最后他 **终于** 和他四目相对，“她人很好，她不值得——”

 

“我们刚认识没多久你就为我杀了一个人，”Sherlock飞快地打断他，“你不觉得现在开始谈道德有点迟了？”

 

这招确实打醒了某些东西，因为之后John坐上了他的大腿双手紧握住Sherlock皱湿的衬衫领子。John的双眼愤怒地缩窄，他瞪着Sherlock眼里容不进其他一切，后者的思考此时正微妙地偏移，这或许正是某部分他无法理解的，关于常人间沟通的问题，他至今仍未理解，但只要那招能奏效他将义无反顾全力以赴。

 

他会尽全力让John在意他。

 

John回吻了他，这一次不含任何温暖或干燥的意味。这是个混乱不堪，坚持不懈，带有惩罚意味的亲吻，方才那种想法让某种古怪的思维偏移直直击中他的后背颈椎，让他在惊讶中气息紊乱。（他从未想过他作为普通生物简单的一面）John的右手手指在他的头发中穿梭环绕，指甲甚至刻入他的头皮。

 

然后他平复着呼吸推开他，“也许——”

 

“卧室吧。”John声音中的热度仍旧大部分来源于愤怒，但这是好事，存在即在意。

 

卧室里的床铺放整洁。梳妆台上放置着一瓶CK1，一双粉红色拖鞋端正地摆在床边。Sherlock用一种远超必要的力度把自己摔上床，心中涌出一阵尖锐的满足——他正破坏着眼前这和谐甜蜜的家庭场景。

 

他们俩此时都多少有些急躁的笨手笨脚。医生那双平日一丝不乱的双手在解开Sherlock的衣衫时无法自抑地颤抖，到裤子时简直是手忙脚乱。Sherlock伸手帮忙解决John的部分，然后他发现他的手腕被紧紧握在枕头上，他们默契地没有争执。之后他闭上双眼感受来自和John的躯体碰触，John的心跳正乱七八糟地证明他的愤怒，这份愤怒弥足珍贵，这比起 **一无所有** 要好的太多。当他们让彼此的分身紧紧挨着抽动时，John空出的那只手攀上Sherlock的腰际。他的力道毫无疑问会于明早留下淤青，或是某种证据。这样的思绪让他弯下身再次亲吻John，医生战栗着达到高潮，白色的液体沾在Sherlock的身上，他的手上，和方才干净整洁的床单上，之后他挨近吻上Sherlock的嘴唇，他太用力以至于在彼此的唇间尝到了金属的味道。

 

血液，瘀伤，吻痕。这是他 **想** 得到的东西，John再也不会掩藏什么。

 

然而当Sherlock再次睁开双眼时John已经不再看他。他对着虚空眨着双眼，眼球转向另一边，留给Sherlock一个背影。“该死。”他的声音很轻，那其中再无一丝愤怒。只有平淡和沉沉死气。

 

“John，”Sherlock实验性地向他伸出右手，掌心按压在John的肩胛骨上，试图透过衬衫感受他身上的暖意，“我认为我——”

 

John受到惊吓般狠狠扇开他的手——然后再次恢复成之前的冷淡。眼前目睹的景象让Sherlock感觉自己的肠子正变成石头。

 

Sherlock盯着John而John纹丝不动，他发现自己无法想出下一步计划。他的脑海深处与这个世界达成了同调，此时被冲蚀被旋转让他感到一阵眩晕，好像身后的床慢慢向他倾斜最后接住他，结果他还是不知道该作何行动，他找不到线索，找不到任何东西。

 

“我认为他赢了。”最终Sherlock的口中低声说出这几个字，他无法判断John是否听到了句子中未说出的部分，那就是， **你是我的心脏所在** 。

 

John的肩膀颤抖着说道，“滚出去。”

 

***

 

当天晚上Sherlock还是再一次地回到了贝克街。Hudson太太刚好度假归来，他还没有告诉她，现在看起来是个不错的时机告诉她真相。（仅此而已。）

 

当她应声开门时，她的一只手攥在胸前另一只手急忙扶上门框。他迈上前扶住了她，用前所未有的尽可能真诚的语气向她道歉。一连串大惊小怪之后她拿出了饼干用轻吻问候Sherlock，Sherlock闭上双眼接受她的问候，在那一刻他带着她未曾知晓的诚挚，这也是过去的他无法想象的感情。

 

***

 

**我很担忧。**

**SH**

**不要。**

**我担忧你今后再也不会在我身边。**

**SH**

**我说过了不要。**

**我需要你。**

**SH**

**别把我当成你的监护人。就在你让我以为你死了三年的时候，你已经成功解雇我了。**

**John** **。**

**SH**

**不要再给我发信息了。**

**我很抱歉。**

**SH**

**拜托你。**

**SH**

 

再无回复。

 

***

 

“我和Beth分手了，”John对着Sherlock的墓碑说道，竭力不去看岩石表面自己的倒影，“我甚至都不知道原因。她也许也不知道。”他叹了口气，“好吧，也许我知道。因为我配不上她，而她需要的是一个比我不混蛋许多的人。所以，我现在又回来了。就像我们相遇的时候，我一无所有。希望你会开心。”

 

他假装早已预想到他身后出现的脚步，尽管他的战斗本能从不说谎。他将自己的目光从倒影上的Sherlock移开。

 

“我不知道，我以为我们——我总以为我会是最接近你的那部分，你知道吗？我以为你会给我那部分特权还有——”他停下话头深深地叹息。

 

“我必须保护你。”

 

“我他妈的还默哀了你，上帝啊。我一整个下午一遍一遍地听着【黑色星期天】而我根本不喜欢Billie·Holiday，我还写了 **遗言** ，我甚至想过——”John用手背抵住自己的嘴，因为如果他再这么说下去也许会忍不住抽泣。

 

“John，看着我。”Sherlock声音里的所有命令都指向一个恳求，那是某种程度上更糟糕的更不可抗的发展。那就是John想屈服，他如此渴望地去服从它，去上Sherlock的当，迫不及待地变得那般可悲。

 

如果他转过身说一句 **没关系，我原谅你** ，他一定在说谎。而他现在筋疲力尽，他已经厌倦了，提不起半点力气去坦诚相对。

 

“John。”

 

他转过身。他直直地望向Sherlock的眼睛，试图不去注意他现在有多憔悴，眼睛里的血丝有多吓人。

 

然而他只是走向Sherlock，抬起头对上他的凝视，即使是陷阱他也会放弃抗拒，上帝啊，他从未被给予过任何希望，难道不是吗？至少不会给现在的挫败以希望，但相反的，它也赐予他一种不能更强烈的感觉，就是——他回家了。

 

***

 

威斯敏斯特区的办公室内，Mycroft Holmes观察到了下面这一幕：John Watson踮起脚亲吻他的弟弟，然后他叹着气关上了显示屏。他们已经都是成年人了，他们都明白亲吻一个死人不能把生活变得像童话一般美好。死而复生并不是奇迹，这就是我们都畏惧不死之身的一个原因。

 

他打给了Anthea。

 

“派个人去把Sherlock的东西从我房子里搬出来。不，不用定宾馆。我觉得应该是贝克街。”

 

他会派某个人下午就把地方收拾干净，那里不会再跟个坟墓似的了。如果他们硬要说221B的居住者还有除了幽灵之外的房客，这个问题他同样也会解决。

 

之后Mycroft便放下电话，闭上了眼睛。

 

 

【END】

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on weibo @BELL-Sherlocked :-D


End file.
